Power Ranger Dino Thunder:Teen In Green
by MalikIshtarMaster of the Gods
Summary: Basically there's a new kid in Reefside who winds up becoming the Green Dino thunder ranger. KiraOC romance in later chapters.


Just read the summary…

It was a bright sunny day in Reefside, and at Reefside High the four Dino Thunder rangers were in Dr. Oliver's class listening to his lecture about dinosaur fossils.

"Big surprise that he's talking about dinosaurs again." Kira said turning to Ethan.

"Yea but you know Dr. Oliver, anything about dinosaurs." Trent replied back, chuckling.

A knock came from the door and Dr. Oliver opened it. Principal Randall was standing on the other side of the door smiling. "Good morning Dr. Oliver." She said.

"Hi Miss Randall, how can I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Dr. Oliver, you have a new student to your class. His name is Sean Porter, and just transferred here to Reefside from Canada." Principal Randall replied, then moved aside for Sean to enter the class.

Sean stepped into the class. Many of the students gasped at his appearance and height as well. At about 6"2', he had spiked blonde hair with a few streaks of blue and green here and there. His eyes were ocean blue and had one of his ears pierced. He wore a blue jacket shirt over a black muscle shirt and wore all white pants.

"Conner, Trent, Ethan, look at him, doesn't he remind you of something?" Kira whispered to her friends.

"Yeah, he has all the colours of us." Conner whispered back.

"Well Sean, welcome, you can take a seat next to Kira there." Dr. Oliver said nicely to Sean.

Sean nodded, went to his seat and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, this is Conner, that's Trent and this is Kira. Welcome to Reefside." Ethan said cheerfully to Sean.

"Hi." Sean replied back quietly.

Kira turned to her friends. "I guess he's not much of a talker." She said quietly so Sean couldn't hear.

At the end of the class after everyone had left Dr. Oliver came up to the three. "Guys, I need you to get to the lab after school I need your help with the new dino gem." He said quietly.

The three nodded and then left the class.

After School

Sean was walking home through the forest, after driving to the museum by the museum as his parents now owned the Reefside Museum and had bought a home that was conveniently a short ways from the museum, though he had to go through the forest to get home.

"Well today was a fun day, but at least that Kira girl was nice." Sean thought to himself. While walking through the forest he walked across a patch of ground covered by many leaves and fell through the ground. When he finally landed a short time after. "Where am I?" Sean thought while looking around and walked down the stairs he saw ahead and saw something shining on a table ahead of him.

"What is that?" He asked himself.

He walked up and picked it up, noticing the green colour shining off it. Sean heard a noise from behind him and heard voices talking so without thinking he quickly put the green crystal in his pocket and hid behind a large computer he saw right away.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, Dr. Oliver, and Hailey walked down the stairs talking about a dino gem thing.

Conner looked over to the dino gem pedestal and froze. "Guys the dino gem's gone." Conner said.

"What?" Dr. Oliver said shocked, then noticed that the gem was gone. "Guys, spread out and look for it. Maybe one of us misplaced it." He ordered.

Each of them began looking through the lab. As Conner got closer to the main computer, Sean moved away from it knocking down a few cans. "Shoot." He thought.

Conner saw Sean then called back. "Guys, your not gonna believe who's here." Conner called.

The others walked up to Conner then looked where Conner was looking. Kira gasped. "Sean what are you doing here?!" Kira asked shocked.

Sean nervously looked at each of them. "I…uh…fell?" Sean replied.

"Well Sean, if you're here, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a green crystal?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"No I fell down here, but then heard you guys and hid because I figured you might be mad at me. But could I go home?" Sean asked.

"Ok Sean." Dr. Oliver said and led him out of the house. "See you tomorrow Sean, but you can't tell anyone what you saw today."

"Ok Dr. Oliver, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sean said then walked towards the forest again.

When Sean got to the forest he continued his walk home but had the feeling he was being watched.

"Sean, wait up!" A voice called from behind him.

Sean turned around and saw Kira rushing up. "Kira why are you following me?" Sean asked.

"Just thought you could use some company." Kira said sweetly.

"Uhh, thanks." Sean replied.

As the two were walking they heard a noise but ignored it. As they approached the end of the forest Tyrannodrones appeared in front and behind them.

"Sean, get out of here." Kira said fiercely.

"No way Kira, I'm not leaving you with these things. They look dangerous." Sean said, preparing to fight.

As the Tyrannodrones attacked Sean and Kira, Sean was about to attack, but jumped into the air, went really high into the air and landed on one of the Tyrannodrones.

Kira saw Sean jump and was stunned then used her supersonic scream while Sean was in the air and blasted away some of the Tyrannodrones. "I can't morph in front of Sean." Kira thought.

Sean landed and raised his arm. A morpher in the shape of a raptor appeared on his arm. "Whoa, what is this?" Sean asked. He then heard Hailey's voice from the morpher. "Sean, it's Hailey, this is your morpher. You'll know what to do with it." Her voice came through.

Sean nodded. He put his green dino gem into the morpher. Then he put his fists together next to his head, held out his left arm and brought his right to the other side of his head then pressed the button on his morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He called, lowered his arm and back flipped into the air landing with a green dino thunder outfit on. His mask then formed around his head. "Green Dino Ranger." Sean said.

A loud boom sounded from Kira's left and looked over as a figure emerged from a cloud of green smoke. It was a ranger fully clothed in green. "Who is that?" Kira thought to herself.

Sean took out his Thundermax Blaster and started blasting the Tyrannodrones. Sean raised his arms again. "Raptor Fangs!" When he lowered his arms he had huge claws where in between his knuckles (think Wolverine) began slashing through the Tyrannodrones until each one had fallen and disappeared.

Kira was stunned how fast each of the Tyrannodrones had gone down. She walked to the ranger and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked the ranger.

Sean lowered his arms and called out. "Power down." The ranger outfit shattered and Sean stood there looking at Kira.

"Sean, how'd you, you're a ranger now?" Kira asked, stunned.

Sean chuckled. "Uh, yeah, I sorta did take the green crystal, I'm sorry." Sean said, looking sort of nervous.

"Don't worry about it. It's good to have another ranger on the team. Let's get back to Dino HQ" Kira replied.

Back at Dino HQ

Sean and Kira walked in half an hour later and stopped. "Kira, where'd everyone go?" Sean asked.

Kira looked around and saw a letter on the computer. "Sean, look at this." Kira called to him.

Sean came over and looked at the letter. "Yellow and Green rangers, I have your friends. If you want them then surrender your powers to me. I will wait for you at Reefside museum." Sean read. "Mesogog right?" He asked Kira.

Kira nodded. "Yup, we need to rescue them, you can use Connor's Raptor Cycle to get through the portal." She told Sean and pressed the button she saw Hailey always use. When it opened she looked at Sean. "I guess Hailey designed a Raptor Cycle for you as well. So you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Sean said, holding his morpher in front of his chest.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!!" Kira and Sean yelled and appeared morphed in their outfits.

"Let's go Sean." Kira said to him.

The two hopped onto their Raptor Cycles, zoomed through the portal and into the forest. They sped up and zoomed through an old invisi-portal that Kira, Connor, and Ethan had once used to rescue Tommy.

**Mesogog's Fortress…**

Kira and Sean arrived inside Mesogog's fortress and got off their Raptor Cycles, which suddenly disappeared. Kira looked around and shook her head. "It shouldn't be this easy." She said to Sean.

At that moment Elsa, as well as many Tyrannodrones and Triptoids, appeared

"Kira, you had to say it." Sean said to her.

"Ahh, Power Rangers, so good for you to drop by." Elsa said slyly. "I suppose you're looking for your friends? Well, come and get them. ATTACK!!" Her, the Tyrannodrones and the Triptoids began attacking Kira and Sean. Sean began attacking Elsa and the Tyrannodrones, as Kira attacked the Triptoids.

"You can't win Elsa, you never will." Sean said pushing Elsa away from him and used his Thundermax blaster to fire at her. She fell down unconscious. Sean then ran over to Kira.

Kira fell down onto the ground when she was hit with one of the Triptoids energy blasts. She then braced herself to be destroyed. When she wasn't, she looked up and saw Sean fending off the Triptoids. She got up and took out her Ptera Grips and sliced through the Triptoids. Sean summoned his other weapon, the Rapto Axe, and cut through the last few Triptoids and Tyrannodrones.

"That, takes care of them. Kira, let's go find the others." Sean said.

Kira and Sean walked towards the lab and when they arrived they ran in. Sean and Kira saw that their friends were in an unconscious state. Sean ran forward and unhooked Connor and Trent, while Kira unhooked Ethan and Tommy.

"Sean, how are we supposed to get them out of here?" Kira asked, her voice sounding puzzled. "I mean our cycles disappeared after we got back here.

Sean smiled under his helmet. "Like this, Raptor Riders!" Sean called out and a green raptor, and Kira's yellow raptor appeared next to them.

Kira asked, stunned. "Sean, how did they get here?" She asked over the small roar of her raptor.

Sean smiled. "Since I'm the Green Raptor Ranger, I must have control over any of our vehicles that are raptors. So in other words, the Raptor Cycles, and the Raptor Riders."

"Okay, so you ready?" Kira asked, her sword out.

Sean nodded, pulling his sword out as well.

The two climbed onto their raptors, two of the unconscious rangers behind them on each rider, and they raced into the main invisiportal in the room and into the hallway.

"You get back here!!" Elsa called after them.

Sean and Kira raced through the invisiportal in the hall and appeared on the outskirts of Reefside.

Sean looked back and saw Elsa and a new monster chasing after them.

Sean stopped, Kira stopping shortly after.

"Sean, why are you stopping? Elsa's on her way." Kira asked.

Sean jumped off his raptor and whispered something to it. The raptor nodded and went to Kira with the two unconscious rangers still on its back. "Kira, get the others back to the lab. I'll hopefully be along later, now go." Sean ordered her.

"But, Sean—" Kira started to say.

"—GO!" Sean yelled, then faced the direction Elsa and the monster were coming from.

Kira nodded and headed into the forest, the green raptor following her.

Sean waited until Elsa and the monster got near him.

"So green ranger, you decided to stay. I guess that means one of the rangers is already gone now, or at least once we're finished with you." Elsa said slyly.

"Wrong Elsa, time to show you what the Power Rangers are all about. Raptor Multiplication!" Sean called out, and within five seconds five more green rangers were on the field next to him. "Now Elsa, time for it to end." Sean and his clones ran forward each taking on certain monsters. Sean took on Elsa himself and continued attacking with his sword.

"You're pathetic green ranger, you think I can be defeated well you're wrong." Elsa said, getting a good hit at Sean.

Sean chuckled, "Yeah, maybe, but did you ever think that this might just be a diversion?" Sean said to her as he got in a good hit at her.

Elsa's wicked smile turned into a grimace. "Your friends…why you!" Elsa yelled at him and got in three hits on Sean and he fell to the ground.

Sean lay on the ground and looked at Elsa. "So what…are you going to finish me?" Sean asked.

Elsa shook her head slightly. "No, I'll let Mesogog deal with you when the time comes. For now ranger, good-bye." She said to him, then her and the rest of the tyranno-drones, and the monster, disappeared into an invisiportal.

Sean smiled then fell unconscious.

((Well that's the end of this chapter, I know it sucked. But still, please review.))


End file.
